


Go for the Gold

by Dawn_twilight



Series: Summer of Sam Love 2012 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Summer of Sam Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water Polo...really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go for the Gold

SNSNSNSN

Sam felt self conscious about the tiny and tight swimming Speedo, but he was excited about being invited to play water polo with a few of his friends…some of these guys were actually in training for the Olympics, so die-hard about the sport that they were willing to play in their off time, with amateurs like Sam…

He jumped in, swam under the ropes and did his best to keep up, catching and tossing the ball to teammates, swimming from one end of the pool to the other. 

It was fun and bonus…Jess appreciated his uniform. 

SNSNSNSN


End file.
